User talk:SophiaDescole13
__TOC__ Two Questions # I'm contacting everyone that's been active today. Can I ask for your assistance on UF Puzzles? If so, that would be very nice. I'm wanting UF to be done by August, so will you please help me and the rest of wiki by adding in some. Even one or two a day can help tremendously. # Can you really get any image. If so, images of locations would be very helpful. Each screen of the major cities would be really helpful. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid I won't be much help on puzzles (I have Lost Future, and I don't know the set-up of the pages), but I can reccomend a site which has every US version of the puzzle and screenshots: http://professorlayton3walkthrough.blogspot.com/ But for the images of the cities, yeah. Just state the city images you want, and I'll get them to you or wherever you want them in HD. SophiaDena13 23:58, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :That's the site I use and I think others do too. Oh well, I"m just trying to get as much help as possible for things to come. :As for those cities, I'd start with Folsense and Dropstone since they're nearly finished. Thank you! --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:03, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :That's alright. I've been ill over the past few days, and now it's the weekend, so I have a lot of time to spare :) :SophiaDena13 00:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Filenames Hi, I was wondering if, when you're uploading your files, could you give them names that have something to do with their content (instead of just the numbers)? It makes it easier to go through them and find if there are any dupes. Also, on the Descole's servant page, I had renamed the 33.png file so that it was a new version of the image it replaced; I didn't put the low-quality image back. You'll probably have to clear your browser's cache to see the better one. '-Banana Split' 19:12, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the numbers. I would give them relevant names, it's just when I was taking the shots last week, because there were so many (112 I took for Descole, about 100 I actually added), and rising), that it was getting really confusing, and I decided to number them so they would be in order, because they would have all been muddled up if I gave them names. But I'll try to rename them next time. Seriously, I added about 300 edits to my name with those photos alone, because my laptop is extremely tempermental. SophiaDena13 19:18, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :If it's too much work to do the names on all of them, you don't have to. That is a lot of images you're working with. We can probably get through all the images well enough through their categories. '-Banana Split' 21:02, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Cut Scenes in Media Pages Yo! Do you think it's a good idea for a video gallery in the Media Pages for Cut Scenes. TJ deleted a previous article for a video content, but it didn't go far and was its own article. Just wondering if the scenes should be in the media pages since their like the songs, y'know. Also, your Talk page is getting pretty long. I think it's time for an archive. I can help if you want. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:59, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, the videos should be on a separate page. Except for shining moments and character themes, it's not really that important. And you know what? That's my next objective. Once all the main character's images are finished like Descole's (except for the professor's, which is going to be sheer hell), I'm going to start work on video pages. And yes, I would love your help with this, and your guidance on archiving all this LOL SophiaDena13 21:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG, thank you for archiving this page! Even though I'm good with basic stuff, I'm still unfamiliar with Wikia settings. SophiaDena13 22:23, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Something to Look Out For Sorry to bug you...again. >< One thing you'll need to look out for when you're uploading all of your images is duplicate files. If they're exactly the same as a file that's already on the wiki, it'll tell you on the bottom of the page, like on these pages. '-Banana Split' 22:38, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's okay. I have to put up duplicates because the tempermental nature of my laptop means that it hates galleries, so each image has to be in reach so I can put it in the article. Sorry about that; it's 'cause my laptop and Internet were very cheap. SophiaDena13 23:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Dang, your internet sounds like a nightmare. =| '-Banana Split' 23:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :It is LOL. It's why I went to Hell and back getting all those pictures of Descole. :SophiaDena13 23:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The images... Do you want me to help with the images your getting? I can take them off you tube with my ipod and they have quite good quality. I dont mind if you say no. :) (this is layton515 by the way, its my new signature ) LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:26, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, I greatly appreciate your offer, but, it's just, even though it's a massive task, I can't personally check that you're on the highest-quality videos available or taking the shots correctly, unless you are willing to accept me instructing you. Like, I'm working on Janice's article, and the shots need to be taken specifically, and need to be edited correctly. I could show you how specific I'm being with screen-shots, if you are willing enough. SophiaDena13 17:42, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I don't mind though can we possibly start tomorrow, I could work on a different article if that would help. But I can assure you the images are of quite a good quality. :) LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:12, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, if I continue with Janice's Eternal Diva, you could have a test-run with Melina or someone like that. What I do is load up the video with shots in the highest def it will go, then pause it at still moments and take a screen-shot. Then I put it into Paint and edit out the screen, and save it. Try to take a shot at almost every good moment; it will give you more variety, and some will probably be left out anyway. But take the shot once the Play bar has reduced. For an idea of what we want, check Jean Descole's page. Cheers :) SophiaDena13 18:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I will start on Melina tomorrow then. LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Good good. For her images, since a lot of them will be the ones I took, when the screen-shots are taken, don't wait for the play/pause bar to dissolve. Just pause it, then take it. And use the Eternal Diva clips by 'EternalDivaTheMovie' on 480p. Soz for being so bossy. SophiaDena13 21:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh I really dont care. You are of course an admin and that is higher ranked than what I am! XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 15:49, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :) It's an endless quest for perfection (which is gonna be tricky as hell with the Pandora's Box images, since there are no high-enough quality videos of those scenes) SophiaDena13 16:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Detra-Gigant Ummm. I was thinking. THe Detra-Gigant itself, do you think it should be its own article? Or do you think info about it should be kept or merged with the Descole's Castle and/or Detragan articles? [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:30, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, no, I don't think so. If you want my opinion, I think it should stay with the Detragan article, since it is really the Detragan. Remember the debate we got into about it's name? It is called the Detragan when it plays music and stores memories ETC, but is only the Detra-Gigant when it becomes the killer-robot thingy. SophiaDena13 18:38, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :K. Stays with the Detragan then. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 18:42, July 18, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do I do it? How do I check if the images are 480p? Can you please tell me? Anyways, I did my best. LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I do get that you are trying (I am extremely thankful that you want to help). To check that your images are in 480p, on the video play/pause thing, on the right-hand side, it should say 360p or something similar. CLick on it, and a little menu will pop up, with the choice of 240p. 360p, or 480p. Choose 480p, and you're sorted. SophiaDena13 19:14, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, soz if some aren't 480p. I think I forgot :) By the way, I saw you wrote that I was legend on your talk page :P PS, have you seen my fan art, its not that good but I am working on it! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I saw that picture as I was (coincidentally) uploading my fan-art! But you are a better artist than me. And yes, you are a legend, since a) You're helping me, and b) We're in the same time-zone, so that makes communication a whole lot easier :) SophiaDena13 19:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Great to be british, eh? And thank you, I have to admit though, I AM a legend XD LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:37, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe, great to be patriotic XD Yes, I do agree with that. SophiaDena13 19:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Anyways, I will carry on tomorrow. The problem is that for some photos I was using my ipod's youtube. On that you cant change the quality. Its stupid! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes it is. It is stupid! RE: Hey, you know... ? Yo! That's pretty great news (although not 86% officially confirmed). I'd hope that'd be his name, but I'm not the master of knowledge for this kinda thing. Also, as head of Professor Layton Wiki content division (I made up) I give you my support for these changes since we have no other real leads. Great work. Cannot wait for The Aslant Destiny. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) So, change 'Descole's Servant' to Raymond, and 'Aslant's Legacy' on any pages to 'The Aslant Destiny'. No, wait. Maybe the ruins of Ambrosia ETC are the 'legacies' and they are needed to find the 'destiny'. Hmm, I'm confusing myself. Well, this is what Descole's Twitter Profile said: 'A humble (scoffs) scientist on the verge of discovering the greatest secret of the ancient world. The Aslant Destiny...' SophiaDena13 21:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I believe 'The Aslant Destiny' refers to the destiny of the 'Aslant' itself (Which is probably what the Tagent Agency is after in ''Layton 6). Whilst legacies are indeed Ambrosia, The Healing Garden, and Akabaadia. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:25, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Uploading files When you upload files, please select a license in the license box at the bottom. Most of you images fall under the "Copryrighted, but used as fair use under the US copyright law" (very last option). If you don't do this, you are theoretically breaking the law. Also, if possible, please use some more descriptive names (not 35.png, that doesn't tell much about the content). - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 21:31, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well yes, but it won't really matter since me and a few other users go through the upload log regularly, checking licenses. In doing so, we categorize them as well. All images get categorized and then edited. In then, their licensing will be added as well. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Janice's page Janice's page is locked and there is something that really need changes on. It may just be my computer but the images on Janice's page have disappeared (the ones in the eternal diva section). LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) That's happened on mine as well. Don't worry about it though, I'll sort it out. SophiaDena13 16:31, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.. did you know that melina's page is done, maybe I could work on a different eternal diva page, like amelia's, would that help? LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:35, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Um, yeah, I guess so. Go ahead. I have to check Melina's page to see if the images are good enough though. SophiaDena13 16:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool I coud also do Katia's if you want. She only has two. LaytonXMonsterHigh 16:56, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You might want to skip any pages to do with Pandora's Box, since there's no videos for it. SophiaDena13 17:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Okay then. I will just get on with Amelia's images now. They are 480p, I am using the proper youtube. LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:28, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Good good. I'll try to sort Janice's page out, but I'm struggling since my Internet is very gay, and is being gayer than ever today. SophiaDena13 18:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok... To be honest with you mine can be very gay too. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Weird... Mine's just damn stupid. My laptop is the worst. I've got more fan art, the next two aren't as good. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:36, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Like, on mine, every time you go to a different page after editing the current one, the background image disappears until you edit another! It's really weird... SophiaDena13 18:25, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Please believe me when i say you are better than me, 'cause mine are kind of, like... traced... off the laptop... SophiaDena13 19:03, July 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um.... OK, I know exactly what your problem is. Wikia has made a new layout for User pages, so editing the user profile image is a little different now. You have to use to change your avatar now. I think that's the only way now, anyway. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:14, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I would thank you, but that page (as far as I know) is exactly the same one I came to when I tried to change it a few minutes ago, which has nothing for your avatar... SophiaDena13 21:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I"m sorry then. I just checked myself, but it appears it is gone. I'm checking right now for a solution with some of my buddies at central. Stick around, and I should find an answer. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to say it, but according to "the gang," Avatars are down by fault of Wikia. In being so, they cannot be edited as of late, but are in the works. This is what I was told. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for finding that out. It's funny, since Twitter has the same problem. Does 'the gang' have any idea when the avatars will be back up again? :SophiaDena13 21:38, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::You might want to check preferences again. I just checked and have the avatar section again. I dunno if you do or not. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Yah, it's working. Thanks for your help! ::SophiaDena13 22:37, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The Death Portal Chapter Two will be up in 20 minutes (hopefully)! LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:05, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :D I'm looking forward to reading your story. I want to write one with Jean Descole and Broneph Reinel in it; essensially Professor Layton 6, but I'm having trouble with the plot. SophiaDena13 18:09, July 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:21, July 21, 2011 (UTC) ... I love you, you legend. I wish we knew each other! :D SophiaDena13 19:25, July 21, 2011 (UTC) We only live a few hours away... We are like really good friends! Of a kind. LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:27, July 21, 2011 (UTC) OMG, we do as well! And Chapter 3 is brilliant as well! SophiaDena13 19:49, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Tonight has been a night about fan fiction So, I was thinking that each year, on the 21st of July, it will be Fan Fiction Day! LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:51, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome idea! SophiaDena13 19:57, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe the 21st of every month instead, just so we celebrate at least one LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:59, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I'm writing a fan-fiction (like I told you), when I should be doing my homework... SophiaDena13 20:04, July 21, 2011 (UTC) The Mystery Solved! Y' know that guy who put the page "Block Wattz2000" or whatever. I know his motive, but how he found me out is...odd. Okay, here's how it went down: Me and my friend, Jäzzi were using central's chat and I pm'ed her about some vandal at MarioWiki since she's an admin there. Anyway, she deleted a page that contributor made and blocked him. See, then I guess he found my user page there and found this site. Then, he thought I involved in his blocking (But what gets me is how he exactly found out how I was involved). I found out that the contributor did a similar message to her as well and of course have the same IP. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:03, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, some people like that guy are really sad. Honestly, what kind of user goes around doing pointless stuff like that? SophiaDena13 21:16, July 21, 2011 (UTC) :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( There is only three chapters left. Two tomorrow. One on Sunday. Then a Lisa character picture will be uploaded! LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh no! But still, you should write out a longer version of it, and send it to Level-5 :) SophiaDena13 17:34, July 22, 2011 (UTC) If only I had their adress! LOL LaytonXMonsterHigh 17:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) :D Yes, I've nearly finished my ending. How's yours coming along? Or is it finished already? SophiaDena13 17:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Getting there. Its quite hard but maybe it will be finished soon. The ending is so sad and suprising. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:14, July 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, mine is as well! SophiaDena13 18:21, July 22, 2011 (UTC) LEVEL-5 Mabye I will send it off! Where did you get the address from. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:53, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Um, a website called 'GIANTBOMB' LOL. SophiaDena13 18:55, July 22, 2011 (UTC) How's it been How's the wikia editing been? Im kinda editing elsewhere..... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:51, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiya again! The Wikia is coming along quite nicely. We've had some prominent new members, like Clanice and Layton515. And, as you can see from my profile picture and profile, I've pretty much fallen in love with Descole. I'm even having my account renamed to SophiaDescole13! My objective at the moment is to finish Janice's gallery, and then I'll be moving on to... not known yet. How are you? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 10:38, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Back now I was sooooo busy, coz I am going on holiday on Wednesday! LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, lucky! Thank you for messaging me! (I've been the only person on here for the whole weekend, and I'm going slightly mental) Are you putting up the next chapter of you fan-fiction today? The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 20:06, July 25, 2011 (UTC) It is up! LaytonXMonsterHigh 20:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) When do you finish school, I finished last friday. LaytonXMonsterHigh 07:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I just finished at 12:30 today! We're one of the latest out because we had a lot of inset days and stuff. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 11:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your fan-fiction? Yep, it should be up tonigh and maybe tomorrw mornig. By the way, how do you ask to change your name? LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:17, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I just typed 'user name change wikia' into Google, and it tells you how to do it. It uses your e-mail to decide your new name. If you want to change your name, you can only do it once, and you have to state exactly what you want, e.g. " 'SophiaDescole13' without the quotations." The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:23, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Then what do I do? LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:29, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, go to the first result from that search, and on the page, click on the 'special: contact' hyperlink. Send them a message in the message box, and say you want your name changed to whatever. They'll get back to you through you e-mail. In the conformation e-mail, they'll ask you to confirm your name. Re-type what you want, send it to them, and keep checking, 'cause I'm not sure what happens next. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:34, July 26, 2011 (UTC) By "your name" do they mean your real name? LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) No, your username. SophiaDena13/SophiaDescole13, Layton515 ETC. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Just your username. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ''Just your username, yeah. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:42, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I have asked to change it to MissToraleiLayton. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:44, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. What's it's origins? Like my soon-to-be username, 'SophiaDescole13', 'Sophia' came from the character and the fact I love that name, 'Descole'... Well, my profile should make that obvious LOL, and '13' comes from my age. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Toralei is my fav Monster High character. Layton is obvious! Miss is just an extra thing. LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:48, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Good. I have to admit, I never would have guessed the Toralei part. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:52, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Have you confirmed yours? LaytonXMonsterHigh 18:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. They're gonna change it as soon as the name-changing tool is fixed (they're having some trouble with it, like a few days ago when our Avatar-changing thing went wrong) The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 18:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Cool, so when shall I stop editing, tomorrow? LaytonXMonsterHigh 19:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) If it is still glitching, the change will take a while. If it's fixed, it should be quick. Just keep going until it says your user's unavailable or whatever. The Fabulous SophiaDescole13 19:19, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Umm.... Well, i haven't doing anything that much, im mostly busy these days, though im around the Inazuma Eleven Wiki mostly. It's nice to see the wiki really active and good :) So just wondering.....do you have a fanfiction account? P.S. Leave your answer on my talk page so that i'll be alerted that you left me a message :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 02:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Suprize! Thank you! Its so cool! My design of Lisa went slightly wrong. But mine looked like yours! I did it the easy way: I took a photo of Katia and reconstructed her eye so they are now brown. I gave her longer hair and I mixed the Professor's and Sharon's hair color and mixed them together and that gave me the hair shade and then I gave her new clothes. I did it the easy way :). By the way my name changing process starts tonight. So Professor Layton and the Death Portal will have to be finished on August 11. Don't forget about it! MissToraleiLayton 08:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Lisa Coool will it be up by 10ish? MissToraleiLayton 08:43, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I have to go to the airport at 11:00 am. MissToraleiLayton 08:51, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Noticed the Lisa Layton page? MissToraleiLayton 09:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Here she is! Thank you! Can you do me a favor and extend Lisa's page while I am away? Did you notice that my name is her English voice actor! :) MissToraleiLayton 09:17, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Okay, thanks! We could be the new designers of level 5! You could help design characters and I could help out with writing it! XD MissToraleiLayton 09:27, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: LOL (too many) I know. Thanks. I am going to Spain. I am gonna miss you guys alot! :( MissToraleiLayton 09:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye :( I am going on my hols now. Remember to tell everyone and keep up the Death Portal spirit! See you in two weeks! :( MissToraleiLayton 10:08, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bureaucrats Well, I have reached such an impasse with this. On one hand, you are a sufficient editor, you have some experience, you have the contributions, you "flow well with the community", so it would be like a "no-duh" for you to be a Bureaucrat. On the other hand, however, we're a small community with some 6 active editors (Mostly a daily average) and are not at a need for a third bureaucrat. Even though, TJ is very busy most of the day, and I have other affairs as well, we do keep up with everything that goes on. As Trace once put it: "the user to admin ratio here is a little bit off" which is why as of right now, I don't know if it's the greatest idea to have a third bureaucrat right now. To answer your one question about how we became bureaucrats, TJ is a bureaucrat because he has the most wiki-experience and I'm a bureaucrat as I'm constantly active and possess some of the qualities stated above. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:37, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :The only thing that a bureaucrat can do that a regular admin can't is assign User Rights (e.g. Rollback, Sysop, Bureaucrat). That and a couple select wiki building techniques that are somewhat irrelevant at this point. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 00:24, July 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Don't bother with that pathetic little- I got confirmation that he vadalised more wiki's, so I increased his block to 1 month ;) - Tjcool007 ''(Talk) 19:49, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Late Sorry for the late reply! Anyways, just tell me i you're going to create a fanfiction account and i'll add you as one of my fav authors! :D Seeya around! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:48, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I don't see what's so wrong with my Descole pictures. They look completely appropriate and decent to me. I mean, what did I do wrong? Well, if you don't want them on your page, that's okay. Have a happy August, nonetheless! P.S. I promise I never fooled around with that page, except for those other screenshots. Those were pretty ridiculous, I admit, and I attoned for those shots. But I never rewrote anything on any pages. So I still don't see why I'm being cast aside if my ban has been lifted, and I'm following all of the rules. Also, could you resend that message you gave me earlier? I thought it was funny and that I should hold onto it. Thanks! RE: Archive...I Think Yes, it is indeed possible to put a similar archive in your user page. Since there's technically no "official" way to archive, there's a variety of ways to do it. #You could do it the same way, using the same code.(Recommend Source Mode for that and it wouldn't be the prettiest either). #Another thing you could do is do something like this with a Show/Hide Button (Recommend Source Mode for that, too). #Third way to do it is adding in a Sub page (i. e. User:SophiaDescole13/Current Actions) for it. Then link to it from your User page. Well, that all I can think of right now, anyway. Hope it helps. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 14:18, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've been looking and haven't found a way to insert this via the Rich Text Editor. It's possible to edit the archive and page normally, but the only thing I don't see is how to insert it. I know code for it, and I can add it in to your page if that's what you want to do, or I could direct you to how you can implement the code. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:16, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's simple. Step by step solution to add in various archives. Show/Hide Buttons '''Step 1 - '''Edit page. '''Step 2 - '''Copy the code. on the line below the archived content (Make sure that's the only thing in that line). '''Step 5 - '''Save. You should have that archive now. Talk Page Archive '''Step 1 - '''Copy this code: __TOC__ '''Step 2 - '''Edit an article and use source mode. Paste this code at the very top of the page. '''Step 3 - '''Copy all of the info in the page your archiving (or the info your archiving). Then erase that info. '''Step 4 - '''Open a new Sub Page (Pagename/Archive #). Paste the info in. '''Step 5 - '''Save the two pages. Simple Subpage '''Step 1 - '''Create new page titled "Pagename/Subpage name". '''Step 2 - '''Copy all the info you want archived. Then erase that info. '''Step 3 - '''Paste the info in the new subpage. '''Step 4 - '''Save the new subpage. '''Step 5 - '''Add a link from the actual page to the subpage and save. Simply put, right? :P [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Themes Hrmm, I've been working on .ogg files for these, but with internet and such so "no one" complains about videos. Anyway, I figured these will be used for a "featured media" if that ever happens or for the actual media pages (eventually). On a more serious note, yes there can be themes on pages, but I can take care of adding and converting and uploading them in. Also, Emmy does not have an actual theme. Like Luke, there is a song in Eternal Diva called ''"Whatever ~Person's Theme" even though there isn't an actual theme beforehand. Same applies for various tracks from the film as well, unfortunately. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 21:35, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Tajent You aren't the first to think that. I, too, have seen that. Multiple times from different sources even. It makes me wonder what exactly it will be called, but that could very well be the "official yet unofficial" translation so it could be it. Could not be. Either way we don't know for sure. I say Tajento seems right, but time must be given. Rename it Tajento or something similar I guess. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:17, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Rename it whatever you want. Personally, I like either but prefer 'Tajent' as it sounds more "menacing and evil" :P. [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:30, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Um..... Hrmm. If you don't think that it is necessary, it probably isn't. But, yeah, only upload what is "absolutely necessary". [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 23:43, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Connections Sorry, no. I'm trying to stay away from major plot details in LS and MM. I don't want to know anything, but sadly I know quite the bit from images and songs. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 20:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Eternal Diva Music We've got the video version of the songs on its media page already (with the youtube tags -- the media pages don't use the "video:" files anymore). The type of files that Wattz was talking about in the chat are audio files, like this. =) '-Banana Split' 16:33, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Character Page Format Could you post a topic about it in the forum (the non-in-wiki one)? It could use some activity. =P '-Banana Split' 15:37, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sure- it's here. '-Banana Split' 15:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Once you're in the forum you want to be in (either of the Wiki Discussion forums would work for this, I think), there's be a button above the topic list area, to the right. Click on that, and it'll bring you to the posting window for a new topic. '-Banana Split' 16:10, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I think I figured it out, thanks! Re: Folsense and Standardizing Yeah, I put your two messages together. Anyway, here's a link to to the (If you haven't found it already). Can you give me a link to the blog? Monobook and blogs don't work at that well together. Sorry for the late reply(ies) but I can't edit during the weekends until late Sundays. (Unless a special case like next week.) ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:Professor Layton 6 Situation Yup, sounds like a plan! On a more serious note, I don't think much of this will be a problem. Mostly I see some of our staff like Layton Fan 123 and AdventureWriter28 (They aren't the most active but still, something) that helped tremendously on MoM pages working on PL6 pages too. And yeah, staying completely away is an option, but feel free to make some "corrects" to the content that will be given. I don't know what we're gonna do for Layton 6 community wise. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 13:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :Your right and that was a problem I am fearing most. But, I digress, we'll have to come up with some sort of "plan of action" when dealing with these types of articles, (Or not worry and ignore, but then what about contributors who add in false info?) but I hope this whole Layton 6 nonsense won't actually spoil much (I mean as much as LS and MoM have been spoiled, it could be worse). Another solution is to "hire" a guy to help with clean up, but that's just ridiculous. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, certain browsers (Chrome, Firefox, et cetera) have spell check (Then add the correctly spelled versions to dictionary) and that's solved. But, more or less, I don't know the exact details on the unlocalized games thus far, so I'm not that all worried about PL6 (But I do fear images and such the worst). Hiding spoilers is a key in wikibuilding and such, but there was a lot of talk on "fixing" the spoilericon and how it works a while back. We deciding using a "skip spoiler section" device, but that won't hide spoilers when editing a spoiler section. Once again, though, there's no real way to 100% stay away from spoilers. (Except don't even get on the wiki until the game gets localized and you have it your possession and such, but who knows how long that'll take.) ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I dunno what needs to be changed (I do like the idea of a spoilericon for different games too) but I'm sure there could be some work. Maybe a wait for a while on a change to the icon since it wasn't that long ago (Y'know give it time and such). At any rate, Trace and Layton Fan 123 are the people to ask about the spoilericon. Hrmm, this conversation has now been getting me to wonder about this whole spoiler conundrum even more. Thanks for bringing this to my attention and all. ----[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: RE: Come onto Chat sorryi wasnt there! i was just editing something. i dont know how you chat though are you on fanfiction your picture of sharon is really good but i dont know what it looks like because im not on facebook your picture of claire is really good too! I'm getting conbafflated here.... Hi! I'm kinda confused....Is this Ronald Bluemile? Clanice 11:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'M Back! I was so happy to find out that my username was changed but I don't know how to move all of my user page, talk page and blogs over. There is nothing there... MissToraleiLayton 06:56, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Soory! The chat stopped working. I do like your death portal mini chapter and you can add it in :) MissToraleiLayton 16:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Sorry Sorry I couldn't get back to you. All I wanted you to do was finish the chapter by adding that sword fight in. Once I sort out this problem, I will do the rest. Sorry for sounding so bossy! :) MissToraleiLayton 07:38, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Well, my connection's not working very well. (Barely got this put up) With that being said, I had to leave chat. (Gotta sleep too, though) Bye. :P --— [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 02:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Whats going on what is going on with you and the chat, you keep on joining, then leaving MissToraleiLayton 11:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Badges I've thought a lot about this. Personally, I see no need in adding badges to our wiki. Reason number one, badges usually are used in larger wikis or wikis with very inactive editors. We, excluding yesterday which was pretty dead, are actually more active than a lot of people realize. And, as I have said before, we have like six people on staff. Reason number two, badges can be annoying and frustrating to deal with. Some people very much so dislike badges, as well as they seem like a lot of work (Adding in images and making special challenges) for something so trivial. The third reason I oppose this is that as AdventureWriter28 pointed out once (Can't remember what forum) she says she never wanted badges as they make users edit for the wrong purpose or something along those lines. Also, apologies for the size of this, I edit in Monobook, and it doesn't look as long since it's much wider. :P — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 15:38, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, about that, let me explain... I'm almost 13 and I am twelve right now. (duh) This year, I'll be in seventh grade, next, I'll be in eighth, then I'll be done with elementary/primary/grade school. Then I'll be in high/secondary school. It ''is primary and secondary school for you, right? I get so confused with that and I often wonder, why aren't they the same?!?! Anyway, I hope that clears things up. P.S. I don't really chat using the Chat IRC thing, so talk page is priority #1. Just FYI See, where I come from, juniors would be the second year in secondary/high school and seniors would be the last year, and then after that you'd be in college/university. And your infant school would be my kindergarten through first & second grade. So yeah. Yeah I kind of figured that out. I should probably get in the habit of doing that shouldn't I? Anyway, not to call Wattz2000 out on anything, but he left me a note after deleting one of my videos saying to check out the policy page on posting videos. I still have some of them up, but I really hope they aren't like, illegal or anything.DetectiveLayton92 22:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and please tell me that you got this? Or were at least notified that I replied?! I have no idea what's going on at your end. Oh, ok. So I should probably go ask him about it. Man, I don't know why it's so awkward asking for help, but it is. Anyway, What do you need help with? Disclaimer: I don't know much about Lando, because I try to stay away from all game information that I don't know about. In short, I'm happily oblivious. -- DetectiveLayton92 22:33, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Lando's page Did you ever figure out what you were stuck on at Lando Ascad's page yesterday? I offered to help. -- DetectiveLayton92 21:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. Yeah, if you need a word for anything, I'm always available. My friends call me the walking dictionary. :) DetectiveLayton92 21:24, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, as much as I don't know about Lando, I pretty much know what happens in the story-line. Hopefully, using my powers of my short memory span, I'll forget about everything before it becomes localized. Oh, and I think I got my blog up and running. DetectiveLayton92 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: How can you say you annoy us? Well, what's the difference between a b'crat and an admin...wait. Don't tell me, I think it would overload me with info. And how many (active only) users do we have on here? 5? Actually I think there's more. Oh and sorry for uh, upsetting you at mentioning what happens at the end of my book. (I'd rather say book than fan-fiction story. Heck of a lot easier to say.) DetectiveLayton92 00:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) First of all, why are you still up? Go to sleep already! I'm about to have dinner, which is weird. Second of all, the ending isn't all that bad, Descole still lives, escapes jail, and goes on to plan something else. Although, what he plans, I haven't figured out yet. DetectiveLayton92 00:59, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I've now deduced that there's eight (count 'em, 8) hours between my zone and yours. It's ten minutes after six right now so, yeah. Food! Right now, so yeah. In my haste, I didn't finish the message. But you're probably asleep by now. And yeah, no jail could hold Descole, but my main character gets some "personal satisfaction" by slamming him against the wall. *evil smirk* Mwahahaha... G'night! DetectiveLayton92 01:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Archive 2 Seeing as how this is the 50th header on this page, do you want me to archive this for you or are you gonna do it yourself? It's a little large, y'know. ;) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 01:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Translating ending themes? I will see what I can do. It might be quite hard as I have only just finished lessons. Out of curiosity, why do you need them? MissToraleiLayton 16:18, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE:The translation page or somthing Sounds like a neat idea. Just, categorized them under the Game's song category. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Plot hole What plot hole are you referring to? (Commented: Chapters 3 & 4 (5 & 6 should be up soon)) Sorry, I just got back from town and you're sleeping by now. Anyway, you'd think that since I know how to make computer programs and games, I'd know how to do stuff on here, but ''noooo. That's not how it works. :) DetectiveLayton92 22:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Do you have any questions about how to do anything around here, you can also ask me, too, just to throw that out there. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 22:40, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Technical Difficulties Ok, so my computer or something is being spazzy. Have you been kicked off? Because I have and I've also not been able to post any of my blog. I was just writing away, in my own little world, went to save it, and *BAM* it says that "this wiki is experiencing difficulties" and then I had to type it ''all over again. (FYI, you might not get your chapters today....) DetectiveLayton92 19:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) who is lisa layton? Plot holes Ok, good. Now I can fix my chapters! And when she was talking about her "flaws" or imperfections, what she failed to mention is that she's a good liar. Plus, it gets the professor over to her house, and, in case you haven't noticed, Brittney is rather fond of the professor, and that's what she wanted in the first place. (And yes, I know about Lisa for the most part. Mark is her twin brother, is he not? Man I love her! She's truly awesome) Oh and I cleared up the info that you left me with Wattz. I told him that everything's good now and that you're back. Banned from the computer, eh? DetectiveLayton92 20:55, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just realised that someone added that question. On another note, those chapters posted like, three different times. (maybe I'm exaggerating) Is there anyway to delete a blog post? Or do you have to go through the pains of archiving it? You know, you may have a dark side (key word being "may") but I don't think I do... :D DetectiveLayton92 21:04, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I don't think I'll have to do anything major. Even though I can't seem to change the title of the second post (only posted two times) I'll just say something like "resume from here" or whatever. And about the explosion, well, I'd better just stay out of it. Sometimes I do that too, so don't worry. You're not the only one. (And, if by any chance I do, I will so totally run any photos I took of Descole by you. But, first, I must find the camera...) DetectiveLayton92 21:16, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Slideshows and music how do you put music and slideshows onto your page? 07:14, August 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Logo My god! Coming from a guy who loves 60's entertainment, this is by far the second best logo I've seen yet. To be honest, Last Specter's logo is one of my least favorite. Now I know why, the British logo's waaaaaay better! :) — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 16:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :''Professor Layton and the Inspector's Call. Sounds fun, can't wait! Really though, it looks great and if you haven't already, you can put it in the Spectre's Call page. — [[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 17:09, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, boy Do I even want to ''know what happened today with you and your grandmother? Knowing you, I bet it's hilarious. DetectiveLayton92 22:12, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, that's certainly, uh, interesting. My mother 'accepts my interests' also, and she doesn't listen to me when I talk about PL, either. And, pardon my US-ian-ness, but remind me again what a 'fortnight' is again? I seem to have forgotten... G'night to you! DetectiveLayton92 22:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Misthallery? Is it really supposed to be Misthallery? Because I read in the Professor Layton and the Specter's Flute wikipedia page...it says "Mist Haley" Clanice 10:29, August 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Toralei Umm, I haven't gotten any messages from her. Just you. I may have overlooked something, but more or less, don't think I have. — Wattz2000 12:45, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, but I haven't seen much. Another thing, I gotta go for the weekend again, which no internet until late tomorrow. >.> Oh well, I'll live. — Wattz2000 12:58, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Before you make a decision about changing the way we refer to games, please take it to the forum or somewhere where it's publicly visible so members can talk about it before you start rollbacking changes. -Banana Split 20:05, August 27, 2011 (UTC)